


Just a Touch

by Super_gay_luthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I suck at tags, SuperCorp, lena in a bikini, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_gay_luthor/pseuds/Super_gay_luthor
Summary: Lena asks Kara to rub sun lotion all over her back and Kara can't keep her hands to herself.what did i write.





	

Kara was laying on a towel on the beach. Maggie and Alex to her right, Lena to her right. She was currently working on remembering how to breathe since Lena just slipped out of her clothes and was now standing in front of her in a black bikini.

Her eyes roamed Lena's body, suddenly Lena looked down at Kara. The blonde shut her eyes tight pretending like she hadn't just been caught checking her hot friend out. She heard Lena lay down on the towel next to her again and she slowly opened one eye to see Lena laying on her stomach, her eyes closed. Kara let out a breathe and closed her eyes again relaxing.

She was suddenly woken up by someone shaking her awake. She put her hand out shielding her eyes from the sun to see Lena sitting next to her.

''Hey Kara, could you help me put some sun lotion on my back?'' Lena said holding out a bottle. Kara's eyes went wide, she looked at the bottle Lena was holding out and gulped. She didn't say anything though so Lena tilted her head.

Kara shaked the thoughts out of head and nodded. Lena smiled and handed her the bottle. She looked down at the bottle in her hands then back to the brunette who was now laying down in front of her again.

Kara squirted some lotion out on her hand and leaned closer to Lena. She put her hand down on Lena's back slowly. Lena coughed and Kara realized she was just sitting there, her hand still on Lena's back.

She started rubbing the lotion into Lena's skin, her breathing shallow. When she came back to Lena's mid back she realized the bikini was in the way.

''Uhm, Lena.. your bikini.. is uh in the way'' Kara said nervous. She didn't know why she was nervous. She was just helping out her friend.. Her friends Lena, who she had a crush on for over a year. Lena didn't know about this ''crush'' though so for her Kara was probably just acting dumb at the moment.

''You can untie it'' Lena said casually. Kara's eyes went wide again and she stared at the bikini. Untie it, right, she could do that. She cleared her throat and leaned in again, she untied the bikini and let it fall down Lena's sides.

She gulped and started rubbing lotion over her back again. She was done and she let out a breathe. She had made it. She smiled closed the bottle and was setting it down next to Lena when Lena's hand come on top of hers and stopped her.

''Wait, could you do the back of my thighs too?'' Lena said, a smirk on her face. Kara stared at her then looked down at Lena's legs. She looked back to Lena's face again and opened her mouth again but nothing came out.

''If you don't mind, I mean'' Lena said a smile on her lips. Kara nodded and opened the bottle again. She crawled down until she was sitting with Lena's long legs infront of her. She fighted looking up to Lena's perfect bottom.

She squirted more lotion in her hand and placed it on Lena's leg. She heard Lena let out a breath at the contact. She rubbed the lotion, moving her hand up towards Lena's round ass. She was having a hard time breathing as she let her hand wonder.

Lena let out a squeal and Kara realized she was now sitting with her hand right on Lena's ass. Her eyes went wide and she removed her hand quickly.

''Lena I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that, I'm sorry, I don't know what happened, suddenly my hand was just there...'' She started rambling but stopped when she heard Lena was laughing at her. She looked up and met Lena's green eyes.

''You just accidentally placed your hand on my ass?'' Lena said, still laughing. Kara nodded slowly realized how dumb she was sounding.

''It's fine Kara, if it was the other way around I would have probably accidentally done it too'' Lena said staring in to Kara's eyes.

Kara's eyebrows shot up and her eyes went wide. She chocked on air and started coughing. Lena just laughed at her. Lena sat up to rub her back, but Kara just started coughing more when she realized Lena's bikini was untied.

Her bikini fell of the brunettes chest and landed in front of her. Kara looked around and realized there was no one else on the beach. When did Alex and Maggie leave?

She looked up at the sky, avoiding looking at the woman sitting half naked in front of her.

''Kara..'' Lena said, her voice different. It was now thick, filled with lust. Kara slowly looked down at her.

Lena was now leaning in towards Kara. Kara couldn't move, she didn't know what was happening until Lena's perfect lips met hers. Lena was kissing her, did Lena like her too?

She placed one hand on Lena's face the other one gripping Lena's waist.

Kara moaned in to the kiss when she felt Lena's naked chest make contact with her. The kissed for a while then Lena broke the kiss and leaned back looking at the girl infront of her.

''Maybe we should take this somewhere else?'' She said her finger now tracing Kara's abs.

Kara quickly nodded and stood up quickly, moving to throw all her stuff into her bag. Lena just laughed at her, then moved to pack her stuff. Kara couldn't wait to get home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is, I just wrote it cause I'm bored hehe
> 
> But if you liked it please leave a comment.
> 
> Prompt suggestions here: http://supercorpxsanvers.tumblr.com/
> 
> Instagram: @Sanversdaughter


End file.
